One Heck of a Party
by wolfmyjic
Summary: It’s Christmas time for our favorite group of people. Let us peek in on their Holiday party, shall we? My entrance for the December CBPC. OneShot.


**A/N: Okay, so this is my longest one-shot ever. Hope you all like it. I just have a few things to say before I turn you lose to go read. This idea came from my husband. I was telling him about the challenge and he came up with the idea for the ending. After talking a little longer, he even suggested a few more ideas that I worked into the piece. It is really different from my other one shots, but I hope you all hang in there. My** **entrance for the December CBPC.**

**True Title: One Hellova Party (outside title: One Heck of a Party)**

**Summary: It's Christmas time for our favorite group of people. Let us peek in on their Holiday party, shall we?**

**Rating: Mostly a T, but the ending I'm changing to a strong T (just to be on the safe side).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES, I say that every time. But I do enjoy making them do my evil bidding, bwuhahahaha! Oh, sorry. Anyhow, don't own them, but I do own the plotline. © WolfMyjic 2006**

* * *

_Friday, December 22, 2006…4:30 PM EST…_

The banquet room of the Jeffersonian Institute was done up in over the top holiday cheer. A large Christmas tree stood in one corner wrapped in silver garland with large, shiny red and gold balls hanging from its limbs and a thousand white lights twinkled like stars. The tables were draped with red clothes and large arrangements of Poinsettias graced the centers. Assortments of red and gold garland were strung across the ceiling and colorful lights lined the archways. The finishing touch was the Christmas music that played over the loud speakers. Angela Montenegro stood in the center of the room admiring her work. As head of the Christmas Party committee, it was her responsibility to plan and execute the festivities. With a smile she checked her watch. Two hours to go before people began showing up. _Just enough time to run home and change_, she thought. She gave the room one last glance before heading toward the door.

_7:01 PM EST…_

"You did an amazing job," Doctor Jack Hodgins said as he escorted Angela into the banquet room.

"Thank you," she answered with a smile. She took the opportunity to give Jack the once over. He was dressed in black slacks and a red and green dress shirt. _The shirt I picked out,_ she thought with a smirk. Hodgins noticed the sly grin on the artist's face but didn't comment, instead he let his eyes dance over the red dress that hugged her form, showing off every curve she had. Her hair was piled atop her head and her skin shimmered in the light.

"So, did you talk Dr. Brennan into coming?" he asked, feeling suddenly awkward in the silence.

"Yes," Angela replied excitedly. "I couldn't believe it when she agreed." Hodgins loved seeing Angela so excited. He loved watching her eyes shine with excitement.

"Is she bringing anybody?" Hodgins asked, but he knew the answer wouldn't come- Angela had locked her eyes on Special Agent Seeley Booth. He was dressed in black tuxedo pants that had a black satin pinstripe down the legs and a white dress shirt. Over it, he had a dark red vest with gold stars on it. _Festive, _Hodgins thought, but knew it wasn't the agent, or his attire that had Angela clenching her teeth, it was the woman on his arm. Doctor Camille Saroyan hung on to the agent with a death grip. Her green dress clung tightly to her body, and Angela likened the sway of her hips to the slither of a snake.

"Angela, Jack," Saroyan said as they approached the couple.

"Glad you could make it, Booth," Angela said. "I thought you had Parker tonight?"

"Rebecca called and asked if I could switch days with her," Booth informed them. "So I get him tomorrow night." Angela gave a small nod.

"You look very nice, Jack," Cam said with a friendly smile. "I know you don't normally come to these functions, so I was a little worried."

"I had my life threatened," Hodgins answered, earning him a punch in the arm from Angela.

"Where's Zack at?"

"He should be here soon," Hodgins said.

"And Brennan," Angela threw in.

"Bones is coming?" Booth asked, slightly shocked. "How did you manage that?"

"Lets just say I have my ways," the artist replied with a smile.

_7:54 PM EST…_

Hodgins looked around the crowed room. From his spot at the table Angela had chosen, he had a clear view of the front door, and he had been put to work keeping an eye out for Brennan. Which meant that he had a free ticket not to listen to Angela and Cam make small talk. Sadly, Booth wasn't as lucky. The two women kept pulling the agent into the conversation with double-edged questions that Booth knew better than to answer. _Poor bastard,_ Hodgins thought as he reached out for his glass of wine, however he stopped when he saw her. Doctor Temperance Brennan stepped into the banquet on the arm of a tall man with salt and pepper hair. Her black dressed stopped at her knees and plunged down between her breasts and was trimmed in silver, which matched her jewelry. The gentleman that she was with was dressed in gray suit with a red dress shirt. Hodgins gave Angela's foot a slight kick, and when she turned toward him he nodded toward the door.

Brennan noticed her colleagues, whispered something to her companion and then started toward them. Angela knew the moment Booth saw her, because he stopped mid-sentence. "Sorry we're a little late," Brennan said as she stopped before the table. "We grabbed a bite to eat."

"No problem," Angela said.

"Gary, these are my associates," Brennan began. "Angela Montenegro, she's the forensic artist I was telling you about, and my closest friend."

"Nice to meet you," Angela said, overjoyed that Brennan had been talking about her.

"And this is Doctor Jack Hodgins."

"How's it goin'?" Hodgins said, shaking the man's offered hand.

"Doctor Camille Saroyan."

"Please to meet you," Cam said.

"And my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth. Everybody, this is Gary Weiss."

"It's very nice to meet all of you," Gary said with a smile. "Temperance has told me quite a bit about you all. Although, aren't we missing someone?"

"Where is Zack?" Brennan asked.

"He hasn't shown up yet," Hodgins answered. Gary pulled out the chair next to Angela for Brennan and then took the one next to her, putting him next Booth. Gary didn't miss the scowl on the agent's face deepen.

"You look gorgeous," Angela told her friend with a smile.

"Thank you," Brennan said. She gave a quick glance around the table and noticed Booth's eyes glued to her. She tried offering him a small smile, but the frown on his face stayed. She was about to say something when the newly appointed Zack Addy stumbled up to the table.

"Zack," Hodgins said. "Where have you been man?"

"Got here early," the young man told the group. "Went out with some other lab techs to celebrate."

Angela waved a hand in front on her face. "You've been drinking," she accused.

"Just a little," Zack answered with a hiccup. Hodgins pulled him down into the chair beside him and shook his head.

"You know you can't hold your alcohol."

While Hodgins and Angela scolded Zack for drinking, Cam took the time to look at the man beside her. Booth's eyes were locked on Brennan who sat talking quietly with Gary and his lips were pinched together. "You okay?" Cam asked, leaning in toward him.

"Fine," Booth answered. He watched Brennan for another moment, before turning to face Cam. "I'm fine."

_8:17 PM EST…_

The dance floor was packed with people dancing to the holiday songs. Booth stood off to the side watching Cam dance with a fellow squint from a separate department. His eyes drifted from his date to his partner. Brennan swayed with Gary, their bodies pressed together and his hands were clasped just above her backside. Booth felt anger rise in his chest. "Miss Montenegro did an excellent job with the party," he heard a deep voice say from beside him. Booth glanced to his left and stared in surprised.

"Doctor Goodman," he said. "I wasn't aware you would be here tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it, Agent Booth." Dr. Goodman and Booth stood in silence for a long moment. "I hear that you and Doctor Saroyan are in a relationship."

"I wouldn't call it a relationship," Booth corrected.

"How does Doctor Brennan feel about this non-relationship?" Goodman watched the young man's shoulder's slump. "Ah, I see." Booth's head snapped up to look at Goodman. A look of knowing was on the older man's face. Booth looked back out at Brennan and sighed. Goodman was right without having to say it. He was about to say something when a loud clash caused the volume level of the room to drop. All eyes found the source of the sound. Zack stood at the far end of the room with glass pieces at his feet. His eyes were wide with fear. "Dr. Addy," Dr. Goodman's voice boomed out as he started off toward him. Booth shook his head and laughed. _Poor kid._ The agent reached out and plucked a glass of champagne from a waiter who walked by. _I'm gonna need this._

_8:36 PM EST…_

"That's your third glass of champagne in thirty minutes," Cam pointed out as Booth traded in his empty glass for a full one.

"Since when did you start keeping track of what I drink?" Booth asked. He picked up another glass and handed it to Cam. "Here, have some." Cam let out a sigh, but took the offered drink.

"Why, Seeley, are you trying to get me drunk?"

Booth rolled his eyes, and mumbled, "You wish," under his breath before bringing the glass to his lips

"Are you okay?" Gary asked. Brennan jerked her eyes from Booth and Cam and looked at his date.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," she answered with a nod. Gary lifted a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and handed it to Brennan. "Thank you." Brennan tasted the bubbly liquid and sighed.

"We can leave whenever you want," Gary offered. "You seem to be…distracted."

"I'm sorry, Gary," Brennan apologized, reaching out and touching his hand. "I'm just not really use to all this Christmas party stuff."

"Then lets leave. Find a quieter place." Brennan chanced a quick look over at Booth, who stood watching her as Cam talked with a colleague. His eyes were dark and piercing. Booth lifted his glass to his lips and took a drink.

"No," she said, pulling her eyes back to Gary. "I'll like to stay for a little longer."

"Okay."

_8:49 PM EST…_

The disc jockey turned down the music and came over the microphone. "Karaoke time starts in just a few minutes," he announced. "We have any volunteers?" Booth groaned when a group of people made their way toward the back of the room.

"You going to give it a try?" Angela asked, coming up to the agent.

"I don't think so," he said with a cut of his eyes.

"Oh, come on Booth," she pleaded. "It'll be fun."

"If it's so much fun then why don't you go up there," he shot at her. Angela opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it when the music changed and the drunken voice of Zack Addy started to sing.

"I don't believe it," Angela said as the words to 'I want a hippopotamus for Christmas' began to fill the air.

"I'm gonna need another one of these." Booth grabbed yet another glass of champagne from a waiter.

"I fully agree," Angela answered, following suit.

"See, this is way I put him in the garage," Hodgins said, coming to said beside his date and the FBI agent. "He does this in the shower."

"You know," Angela began, "researchers say that a majority of people either sing or, well, you know, please themselves in the shower." Hodgins and Booth exchanged worried looks as to where this was going. "And do you know what the most popular song is to sing in the shower?"

Hodgins gave a shrug. "No, what?"

"I didn't take you for a singer," Angela teased with a smirk and then walked away.

"I think you just got disked," Booth said around a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, freakin' hilarious." Hodgins walked off after Angela leaving Booth alone with his thoughts. His eyes sought out Brennan and his stomach did a flip-flop when he saw Gary reach out and stoke her face. As the music changed from Zack to someone who could carry a note, he looked over and saw Cam dancing with someone new and then looked back to Brennan. He sat down his glass, threw back his shoulders and walked over toward her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, coming to a stop. Brennan looked up with surprise in her eyes. She looked over at Gary who nodded, and then back to Booth.

"Um, sure," she answered, taking his offered hand. She allowed him to lead her on to the dance floor and wrap an arm around her waist.

"So where did you meet Gary at?" he asked.

"We go way back," Brennan answered. "Met in college. Are you and Cam officially a couple now?"

"We just came together as friends," he said, echoing Cam's words from a few days before.

"Friends with benefits?" Brennan questioned.

"Same as you and Gary," Booth answered. They fell into silence as they danced.

"You've been drinking," Brennan finally pointed out.

"So have you." Again, silence. "Why did you bring him?"

"Why did you come with Cam?" Booth looked down at his partner and knew he would regret his next words, but the alcohol in his system wouldn't let him lie.

"To make you jealous," he said, his words only slightly slurred.

"What?" Brennan asked, her face suddenly draining in color.

"You heard me," he said. "And Gary?

"Booth, I'm not having this conversation with you. Not know. Not while we're both intoxicated." Booth nodded, but he was far from letting it drop.

He lowered his head until his lips hovered just over her ear. "I want you," he said, and Brennan's heart stopped. He felt her go stiff in his arms. "I want you to remember in the morning."

"Remember what?" Brennan asked, aware that he wasn't saying what she thought he was. Booth didn't answer though; he just stood straight and looked her in the eye.

"Just remember." He let go of her and turned, making his way back to Cam. Brennan stood in stun silence as she watched Booth take another glass of champagne.

"You okay?" Gary asked, walking up next to her.

"Yeah," Brennan said. She cast one last look at Booth before letting her date lead her from the floor.

_9:56 PM EST…_

"Temperance," Gary said softly. Brennan blinked a few time rapidly before turning toward her date. "You've been staring at Agent Booth for the last twenty minutes. Is something going on between you two?"

"Of course not, Gary," Brennan said. "I'm just worried about him. He's been drinking an awful lot tonight."

"You two are friends?"

Brennan smiled shyly. "Yeah, good friends." Gary nodded as he looked back over at the agent.

"Is that his girlfriend?"

"It's a long story," Brennan said. Gary watched as Booth reached out and touched Cam on the arm.

"They seem to like each other."

"Lets not talk about them," Brennan said, looking over at Gary.

"Works for me." He leant in and touched his lips to hers. "I like this better." Brennan smiled and licked her lips.

"Me too." Gary smiled wider and leant in for other kiss. Brennan let out a yelp of surprise when Gary's lips were pulled from hers.

"What the hell?" Gary cried out as he went sliding across the floor on his back.

"Booth," Brennan snapped. "What are you doing?" The agent crossed over to where Gary was climbing to his feet.

"What is your problem?" Gary growled.

"You," Booth replied.

Brennan grabbed his arm and stopped his steps. "Booth, stop," she demanded. He stopped in mid-step, and glared at Gary as he climbed to his feet.

"Booth," Cam snapped coming to stand beside Brennan and Booth. "What are you doing?"

"If you have a problem with me, Agent Booth, then just come out and say it," Gary said.

"First off, I know you, and I'll be damn if I let you screw over Bones," Booth spat at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Brennan demanded.

"He knows," Booth said.

Brennan looked from her partner to Gary. "What is he talking about, Gary?"

"I a sure you that I don't know, Temperance."

"Like hell you don't."

"Why don't we go find some water?" Cam offered, pulling at Booth's arm, but he snatched out of her grip.

"I don't want water, I want him gone."

"Agent Booth," Gary began. "I understand you're drunk, but that's not reason to take it out on me." Booth pulled from Brennan's grip as well, grabbed Gary by the collar and pushed him again the wall. The people close by him all moved a step back from the pair. Brennan and Cam both watched as Booth leaned forward and whispered through clenched teeth.

"You listen to me," he began and then dropped his voice so nobody else could hear. Brennan watched as Gary's eyes went wide and his face turned white. Gary nodded and Booth let him go and stepped back. Brennan rushed to her date and touched his arm.

"Gary, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Temperance. I, umm, I think it's best if I go." Brennan whipped her head around to accuse Booth, who was picking up another glass of champagne.

"Great idea, Gary, I'll get my coat."

"No," he hurried to say. "I, um, why don't you stay, enjoy the rest of the party." Gary squeezed her hand and then pushed by her. Brennan stood and watch him walk away and then turned to Booth. She closed the distance between them and landed a punch right in the mouth, sending him staggering backwards.

"How dare you," she hissed. Booth reached up and touched his bleeding lip.

"Doctor Brennan," Cam quickly chastised, but Brennan was already walking away.

"Bones," Booth called after her. "Bones." When she didn't stop, he started after her.

"Booth," Cam said, but he kept walking. He followed Brennan out the main doors and down the hall.

"Bones," he called again. He sped up his steps to a trot and turned the corner. "Brennan," he tried. "Temperance." He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Listen to me."

"How dare you, Booth," she started turning to face him. "How do you embarrass me like that?"

"If you give me a chance I'll explain."

"You should have explained before you beat up my date."

"I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry and I'm drunk and it seemed like a good idea." Brennan stomped her foot, turned and began to walk away- too mad to talk. Booth followed close behind as she weaved through the halls, across the lab and into her office. "Bones, would you just hear what I have to say?

"I don't care," she snapped. "Gary is a good man."

"No, he's not." At his words, Brennan turned around, but this time Booth was prepared and caught her fist in mid-air. "Gary is an abuser."

"What?"

"He's done time for domestic abuse," Booth said.

"How would you possibly know that?"

"Because it was an FBI agent he was doing it to. Before we started working together. She left because she couldn't handle the cases anymore. Gary did that to her. Beat her until she changed."

Brennan shook her head no. "You're mistaken," she said. "I've known Gary since college."

"And how many of those years were you in touch?" Brennan shook her head again and turned away. _He couldn't be right_, she thought.

Booth watched her back until he saw her shoulders begin to shake. Then he went to her, and turned her into his embrace. "I'm sorry," he said. He pulled away slightly and brought a hand up to lift her face until he looked into her eyes. "I'm drunk," he said again. "And I know I didn't handle the situation well, and I know tomorrow I'm gonna regret it, and this too." With those words, he captured her painted lips with his.

XxXxX

_Saturday, December 23, 2006…5:54 AM EST…_

Angela gave a sleepy sigh and smiled. Her head was still a little tingly from the champagne from the night before. She snuggled deeper down into the warmth of the bed and pulled the hand she clenched closer to her breasts. The heated mass behind her moved and she felt his hot breath caress across her ear. "Morning," she said.

"Good morning yourself," Jack answered, and then kissed her just below the ear. The action caused Angela to shiver. "Last night was amazing."

"Um, it sure was." Hodgins propped up on one elbow as Angela rolled to her back, the sheet falling to reveal the upper half of her body.

"You're gorgeous, you know that right?"

Angela smiled up at him. "That's what you told me last night." Hodgins leant down and gave her a gentle kiss.

"You think Booth and Brennan ever worked things out?"

"I don't know," she answered with a shrug. "They were both pretty wasted last night. I don't even know if they'll remember what happened."

_6:14 AM EST…_

Doctor Zack Addy smiled sleepily as his mind slowly whirled to life. His head was foggy from his drinking and his body was only slightly sore. With a snore and a groan, Zack brought his knees up closer to his chest and hugged his sleep mate tight to him. He smacked his lips a few times, snuggled his head against the cold metal of the examination table and drifted back off to a drink-induced sleep, a human skull pulled closely to him.

_6:37 AM EST…_

The first thing that Agent Seeley Booth became aware of as consciousness pulled at his tired mind was that he was laying on his side on something very hard. The second thing was that his head hurt- badly. Booth carefully opened one eye and rolled it around, taking in where he was. _I'm in Bones' office,_ he thought as his eye closed. _Wait, I'm where?_ Both eyes shot open, he lift his head and took in the whole scene. He was on the floor, his vest and dress shirt was off, as well as his shoes, and his arms were securely around Brennan. With a groan, he dropped his head to the floor, causing himself to give a yelp of pain. The noise caused Brennan to stir, roll to her back and stare up with glassed over eyes. "Booth?" she questioned. He nodded and propped himself up on his elbow. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure that out," he replied, running a hand through his hair. Brennan scrubbed her hands over her face, and then quickly looked down her body. Her outfit was mostly in tack, with only her shoes and pantyhose missing.

"We're both dressed," she pointed out. "For the most part. That has to be a good thing."

"Yeah," he said. "But enough is missing to leave questions."

"You remember something? About us…and, um, last night?"

"That's just it, Bones, I don't remember hardly anything about last night, except Zack singing and punching out your date."

"Then how come you have a fat lip?" Booth reached up and touched his mouth, the memories coming back to both of them. "Sorry," Brennan said shyly.

"I deserved it," Booth admitted.

Brennan stretched her arms over her head and then looked Booth in the eyes. "Nothing happened, right? We're just hung over, that's why I'm not kicking your ass for still having your arm around me."

"Hung over," Booth repeated. "I can go with that."

"And we didn't have sex, right?" They looked at each other for a moment, each searching their minds for something that wasn't there. "Oh God," she said. "Booth, what if." But her sentence was cut short by a groan. They stared at each other before Booth turned slightly onto his back to look over his shoulder and Brennan sat up to look in the same direction.

Their eyes went wide as Cam sat up between Booth and the couch. With a hand to her forehead, she looked over the room and then to Booth and Brennan who simply stared back at her. "Cam?" Booth question.

She swallowed to wet her throat before saying, "That was one hellova party."

* * *

_The End_

_A/N #2: So what happened? I'll never tell. This one is up to each person as to how it ends. Have fun. ::insert evil grin::_


End file.
